A Gift From Me To You
by Rozen14
Summary: Our favorite thieves and new thieves are giving their loved ones something special to remember them by.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sly Cooper or the characters! Just my OC Leona and some other OC's. Also I am soon going to make a story about Sly Cooper 2 when Leona gets sucked into the game right now Im dealing with my Final Fantasy 9 story.

Here are cute chapters about good hearted thieves thinking about their loved ones. X3

Sly/Carmelita

It was night time in France and Sly was getting ready to sneak into Carmelita's office to give her a gift. It has been a week since he last saw her and already he has missed her. He jumped and twist on a cable that was attached from the building he was on to Inspector Fox's office window.

He lifted the window and silently he walked in, he tiptoed to her desk and placed the gift along with a note down, when all of a sudden the lights flashed on and there was Carmelita Fox pointing her shock pistol at Sly.

"Freeze Cooper!" she snarled

Sly turned around and smiled his charming smile. "Why Inspector Fox...I didnt expect you to be here, I thought you were out busting some other criminals." he said innocently.

"Not really..." she hissed, "I had a feeling you would come visit my office again. This time Im going to arrest you!" She declared.

Sly said nothing at first. He just continued smiling. Then he started darting out the window, Carmelita was a little surprised at first but then she quickly recovered and she tailed after him and tries to shoot him. "Come back here ringtail!" she shouted at him but Sly kept on running, having the time of his life. She kept running after him and kept shooting until he once again escaped. "I'll find you Cooper!" she yelled.

Carmelita went back to her office and puts her shock pistol away, then she went to her desk and she found a small box with a note.

"_Is this what Cooper left?_" she thought in her mind, then she picked the box up and she looked inside it and saw the most beautiful diamond necklace she ever layed her eyes on! She began to blush but quickly shook her head. "_Its probably stolen, obviously..."_ Then she picked up the note and read it.

_Carmelita,_

_I was in the neighborhood and I saw this necklace. It reminded me of you so I had to buy it for you, can you believe it? I actually bought something instead of stealing it! So anyway I hope you love it!_

_With love,_

_Sly_

Carmelita blushed madly again and she smiled as she held on to the necklace.

"Aw, Cooper..." she said passionately.

Ok this is one of the stories I will work on the next one soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Another lovely chapter! WOOT! Oh caaaaaaaaaaaan you feel the lurrrrrrrrrrrrve tonight?!

Bentley/Penelope

Penelope was working on a "gizmo", when Bentley wheeled himself inside the room, looking very nervous. In his hands he was holding a cute adorable teddy bear holding a heart that says: I Love You on it. He gulped and placed the teddy bear on the table in the kitchen when Penelope wasnt looking.

"Hi Penelope! Whatcha making?" Bentley asked while wheeling himself back into the workshop room trying to regain his normal self.

Penelope turned her head a little and smiled at Bentley. "Oh hi Bentley! Im just working on a little project...which Im sure you'll love!" she said.

"What is it?" Bentley asked while trying to see but Penelope keeps blocking the way. "Uh uh uh! You have to wait for a few more minutes to see." she said as she smiled.

"Oh I see...since Im going to wait, I'll just go and make us some coffee." he smiled back and wheeled himself back into the kitchen and looked at the teddy bear on the table.

"_I just hope she likes it._" Bentley thought to himself.

While Bentley was busy making coffee, Penelope finished her project.

_"Finally! Im finished! I sure hope he likes it..."_ she thought and took her project to the kitchen.

"Bentley! Im finished!" Penelope said as she stood at the doorway to the kitchen.

Bentley just poured some coffee into the cups then he turned around and his face went from calm to awe.

"P-Penelope! Y-You just...!"

"Yes, I just made you an RC tank that has super cool weapons equipped to it...I hope you like it." Penelope said shyly.

"Like it? I LOVE it! This is the best gift you ever made me!" Bentley said happily as he gave his girlfriend a big hug, "Thank you!"

"Your welcome Bentley!" She smiled as she placed the tank gently on the table and hugged him back, "You know I like building things for yo-" she stopped as she looked at a teddy bear holding a heart that said I Love You on it. Penelope's heart danced out with joy.

"Bentley! How did you know that I love teddy bears?" Penelope asked him.

"Well...Leona told me. She told me that you love teddy bears and that when you were little you used to collect them in your room." Bentley explained to her, "Do you like it?"

"I love it! But I love you more." She said sweetly.

Bentley smiled and gave her another hug.

"And I love you too Penelope!" he said.

This one is so sweet that I would DEFINATLY would need a tissue for this! My next one is coming up soon. But I need some of your advice. Should I pair Murray up with Jing King or an OC? Because it seems that there are some fans that adored the whole Murray/Jing pairing.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is another chappie! Enjoy!

Murray/Jing

It was nighttime at Jing's aunt's house and both Jing and her aunt are sound asleep, as the night goes by, a mysterious van drove up near the house. The doors of the van opened up and two people came out of it.

They silently sneaked inside the house and they were near Jing's room. "Okay Murray...just head inside her room and place the box down." Sly instructed.

Murray looked very nervous. "I dont know Sly...what if she doesnt like it?" he asked.

"Dont worry pal...she will." Sly said.

"But...what if her dad will find out that I gave her the gift and he wont like it?" Murray asked again.

"Murray, how is it that whatever you do Panda King wont like? He admires you..." Sly reminded him, "besides he did say that Jing always wanted a puppy."

"Well that's true..." Murray said with worry.

"Go for it pal!" Sly said.

Murray quietly snuck in and saw Jing sleeping peacefully, he silently placed the box down without waking the puppy and Jing. Then he went to the door where Sly is waiting for him.

"Goodnight Jing." Murray whispered then he took off with Sly.

Sly and Murray went to the back of the van where Leona was at the wheel.

"Well how did it all go?" Leona asked with a smile.

"Pretty damn well." Sly said with a grin.

"We were very quiet and we didnt wake anyone up!" Murray said happily.

"That's good to hear! Now let's head back home, Im sure that Bentley and Penelope would be very worried about us." Leona said as she began driving away quiet like.

(The next morning)

Jing woke up with a yawn as she rose from her bed, then she looked at her left side and saw a box with holes in it and it was also moving. A bit frightened but more curious to know why the box was moving, Jing opened the box and gasped in delight. It was an adorable puppy with a fluffy curved tail! The puppy looked up at her as its tail wagged affectionatly and hopped onto Jing's lap.

"You are so adorable! But what kind of puppy are you? And who gave you to me?" Jing asked. She thought about her aunt and her father but they couldnt have traveled THAT far to get her a puppy, there was so many chores to do!

As her train of thought broke she checked the puppy's neck and she saw a note attached to its collar, she opened it up and read it.

_Dear Jing,_

_Ive been thinking about you lately and I wanted to give you a gift, but at first I didnt know what I could give you. Then your dad told me that you always wanted a puppy to love and take care of! So Sly, Leona, and I went to the pet shop and we saw so many puppies! I didnt know which one you wanted so I decided to get you an Alaskan Husky puppy on account that they have the most beautiful eyes, this puppies eyes reminded me of your pretty eyes so I had to get her for you. I hope you like your new puppy!_

_Love,_

_Murray_

Jing blushed at Murray's comment about her eyes being pretty. She looked at her new puppy's icy blue eyes, they were indeed very pretty like hers!

She placed the note down and held onto the puppy and she smiled with love when she remembered Murray's face.

"Murray...you are so sweet." Jing said to herself, "Thank you."

Okay this chapter is done! Now this time I will let you choose on who is going next! And yes I am going to write love chapters with The Fiendish Five and The Klaww Gang in it! Neyla is part of it too. Who is next?


End file.
